Rise of the Serpents
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Rewritting! Given to TheKyuubi27
1. Showdown in the Forest

Disclaimer-Do not own Naruto or any anime!*Cries* It's not fair! Kishimoto is screwing Naruto over I want it!

Summary-Danzo gives Kushina to Orochimaru but rather than try to make her a minion he trains her...

Dark Evil Kushina, Dark Evil Naruto (later on), severe Konoha/Team7/Jiraiya bashings later as well

In the Chunin Exam Arc, I'll be skipping the written exam, It's too boring! Going straight to the second exam.

The offical pairing is: KushinaXNarutoXFem. Kyuubi

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was resting after her late husband the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi No Yoko within her son… Kushina held her baby boy in her arms while she rested. She had absorbed the remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra and since she was the previous Jinchuriki her body accepted the chakra without any side effects…Kushina would raise her son with all the love and care a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi needed to stay sane…She was exhausted having used her special chakra chains to hold down the demon fox whilst Minato performed the double sealing jutsu…

Kushina smiled down at her son "Don't worry Naruto-kun…Kaa-chan is here…" She cradled her son…but she thought of her second child her daughter…She went into labor again and gave birth to a second child that birth casued her to go into a light sleep…a girl who she unknowingly in her sleep named Haruka Uzumaki…However when she woke up she found her daughter gone…someone must've kidnapped her daughter whilst she was unconscious… She hadn't even told her husband that she had been pregnant with twins.

But little did Kushina know an evil conspiracy would separate her from her son for the next 13 years. Danzo a old warhawk and the founder of the ANBU division ROOT had made an evil deal with the S-rank missing-nin and Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

An ANBU snuck into her room and drew a kunai coated with a paralysis potion that could take down even Senju Tsunade of the Sannin. This was no ordinary ANBU who served the Hokage but this was a ROOT ANBU a heartless emotionless weapon who served Elder Shimura Danzo. They are recognized by the blank masks they wear and their locked away emotions. They are all branded with a seal on their tongues that prevents them from speaking of Danzo's plans…

"Uzumaki Kushina…" He stabbed Kushina with the kunai, "With you out of the way… that demon boy of yours will serve Danzo-sama…forever"

Kushina felt a pain then darkness as the drug took effect. The ANBU lifted Kushina up and placed baby Naruto on the bed. In a burst of shushin the ROOT ANBU vanished.

A scarred old man stood there waiting for his minion to appear with the Yondaime's wife. Soon the officer arrived…They were near the gates of the village…Danzo spoke coldly, "You're late."

…

…

…

The Soldier bowed, " My apologies Danzo-sama."

Danzo dismissed him, "Forget it…You may come out now Orochimaru."

Dark chuckling was heard as a pale black-haired man with snake-like features came out of the shadows. He wore dark grey clothes and a headband with a musical note on it. This man was Orochimaru the snake sannin and former Konoha-nin…His golden snake-like eyes with purple eyeshadow were the stuff of nightmares…By Orochimaru's side was a young teen with silver hair and glasses wearing a purple outfit.

"Excellent work Danzo…" Orochimaru said, "How cruel you are separating a poor mother from her child like this."

Danzo sneered, "Shut up and get out of my sight snake and take this wench with you."

Orochimaru walked over and took Kushina from the ANBU's arms.

Danzo and his ANBU vanished… Danzo planned on taking Naruto and turning him into his greatest weapon.

Orochimaru and the boy shushined out of the village.

The boy, Yakushi Kabuto looked up at his master, "Orochimaru-sama? What do you plan on doing with her?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well Kabuto-kun…" Orochimaru leaned closer as if to tell him… Kabuto gulped at their close quarters… then Orochimaru placed his hand over his lips in the hush sign, "That's a secret!" Kabuto facefaulted…The two then vanished…Danzo has no idea what that his actions have started a chain of events that would doom the entire village of Konohagakure…Thanks to him…Orochimaru has the one thing he needs to crush the village of konohagakure…But an ANBU for the Hokage found baby Naruto and took him to the now reinstated Sandaime Hokage… Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Hiruzen held baby Naruto in his arms, '_Kushina I can't believe you left and abandoned your only child! Minato would be so ashamed!_' …With that Sarutobi went to the council chambers to explain what happened but would hide Naruto's heritage. Little did he know how wrong he was in both choices. Also he knew that his former pupil Tsunade had left the village after Minato's death and so did Jiraiya…Hiruzen brought Naruto to the orphanage not knowing what Naruto would suffer over the years…He never realized that he made a mistake in announcing Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki to the villagers and council. There was not one older person who didn't want the child dead aside from a small few.

5 years later… slums

Naruto was down really down…Every time he tried to even think of leaving some ninja with an animal mask would appear out of nowhere and do something to his mind…He had been kicked out of the orphanage at age 3 and was mobbed almost every day…Today he had just suffered another visit to the hospital and was limping home.

He tried to ask someone about his parents but all he got was screams that demons don't have families and he should be blessed to still be alive. …So Naruto returned to his crappy apartment threw himself onto his bed and cried. He wished he knew where his parents were and wished someone would care about him. Little did he know that his mother was alive and well but they would not meet until he was 13 and entered in a life-or-death exam…

8 years later Team 7 Bridge…

13 year old Uzumaki Naruto scowled as he and his 'team' waited for their tardy sensei…The blond wore a black shirt with ANBU Style pants. His kunai pouch was on his right thigh…

Sakura was swooning over Sasuke as usual and the Uchiha was in his normal brooding pose…

Naruto's life was not a very happy one… He was tormented in the academy and treated like shit…Even after he graduated it didn't get much better…He was placed on the absolute worst team ever! He was with the two top students Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. They treated him lower than dirt.

their own sensei Hatake Kakashi ignored him when Sakura beat him and wouldn't teach him anything. Instead he would leave and take Sasuke for 'secret' training. Sakura would join them to watch Sasuke train…'deluded pink-haired weakling bitch' Naruto mused full of disgust.

It has been 6 months since they formed a team …They had just completed their first A-rank mission. It was supposed to be an easy escort mission to Nami no Kuni. But the old bridge builder Tazuna had lied about the people after him. Naruto and his team ran into the demon brothers and then into the demon of the mist Momochi Zabuza and his partner Haku.

Naruto came up with the plans to deal with them and how does his team thank him by making him carry all the crap…On the bridge Sakura nearly killed him when she saw the condition of her precious 'Sasuke-kun'… It took all Naruto had not to open himself to the Kyuubi's chakra and kill the bitch like he did on the bridge against Haku.

Naruto growled as he thought of his ungrateful team…He should've just let Sasuke die but of course Sakura would murder him or at least try to and Kakashi would probably whine to the fucking council about how the 'demon' cost the life of their precious 'Uchiha-sama'.

Naruto wished Itachi would come back to finish the job…Yes he's not as stupid as others believe. He's pretty smart and can come up with very unique strategies right on the spot. Also he's much stronger than he lets on too…Naruto is strong enough to match most Jonin including his so-called sensei…Today was a day off for them…As they found out when their sensei came later only to tell them this…Sasuke went off to train alone and his little fan went with him…Naruto thanked Kami he wouldn't have to deal with them until tomorrow…He celebrated by flipping them both off while they left.

Unfortunately now, he had to deal with the stupid civilians sneering at him.

The villagers were mocking him. Because Sakura had to open her big mouth and tell about Sasuke awakening his Sharingan. Now the entire village knows and will now worship Sasuke even more.

"Hey demon, Uchiha-sama has awakened his godly eyes!" (A/N: *Gags* Fuckers)

"I gues that means you'll have to watch your back even more!"

"Heh! Heh! Hopefully you'll die on a mission demon!"

"Yeah or do us all a favor and kill yourself!"

Naruto held his head down. The villagers smiled cruelly thinking they broke the 'demon'.

Unfortunately they had but not the way they hoped…Naruto was becoming more and hostile toward the village each day.

Hokage tower

Sarutobi watched Naruto with his crystal orb sadly, _'Oh Minato you'd be ashamed of everyone especially Kushina and Kakashi…The council forced me to place Naruto with Kakashi…Your student blames your son for your death…And I can't find Kushina anywhere! I fear she abandoned Naruto out of hate. Jiraiya's spies tell me of a new village called Otogakure. I have a feeling it was made by… Orochimaru!'_ Oh how little he knows...

Otogakure…Otokage's office

The Otokage was easily doing his paperwork with ease, '_I can't believe no one else ever figured out that Kage-Bushins were the answer. Well I suppose the Yondaime did.'_

Just then the Otokage sneezed. Kabuto asked. "Otokage-sama are you all right?"

"Don't worry Kabuto-kun it is nothing." The Otokage wiped 'his' nose with a tissue, _'Hmmm…I wonder who was talking about me?'_

Kabuto asked his leader. "So when do we attack Konohagakure?"

"During the Chunin Exams…Kabuto-kun I sense the village's security has grown lax since I 'left'." His eyes changed from yellow to dark purple and back again. "I'm looking forward to it… now go and secure our alliance with Sunagakure."

Kabuto bowed, "Yes my lord." He turned to leave.

"Oh and Kabuto-kun?" The Otokage called.

"Yes Otokage-sama?" Kabuto turned back.

"Do keep an eye on Naruto-kun's progress for me."

"Of course." Kabuto bowed one more time before standing right and leaving toward Sunagakure with the Oto-nin Five in tow.

Konohagakure one week later

Naruto met his so-called team for the Chunin exams… He also had the honor of meeting his inner demon. Kisara-chan was very beautiful…Yes _chan_ the mightiest of the Bijuu was female. Naruto chuckled. He'll never forget how he met her…

Flashback after defeating Haku

_Naruto breathed heavily after using his inner demon's power for the first time. Soon he felt himself being dragged somewhere and blacked out. _

_The blond woke up in a wet sewer…__Naruto stood up and winced as the cold water rushed by him. "Oh great I'm in a sewer and all wet." The sarcasm was strong in his tone…__He saw a red light up ahead. "Huh?"_

_He had a weird feeling and followed the light…The blond soon came across a massive cage with a paper seal as the lock. Naruto squinted to see something massive moving around inside…_

_Naruto soon faced the largest pair of red eyes ever…A giant monster was in this cage…_

_**"So my newest host graces me with his presence." **The creature said in a booming tone… It came into the light to reveal it was a massive orange fox with nine tails._

_Naruto spoke calmly. "So you are the Kyuubi No Yoko."_

_Kyuubi was a little puzzled by his reaction, **"You don't look too shocked kit."**_

_"Why would I be shocked? I learned about you from Mizuki."_

_**"Then you are aware I'm the cause of your suffering?"**_

_Naruto looked at the great bijuu, "No you may be inside of me. But you didn't force those villagers to hurt me. They did that on their own."_

_Kyuubi was even more surprised at her vessel's maturity, **"You seem different kit. From what I read of your memories you're supposed to be hyperactive."**_

_"Nah…That's an act I put on to fool them. The truth is I wouldn't care about this hellhole if it suddenly burst into flames."_

_**"I see... I think I'm beginning to like you kit... How about we make a deal?"**_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What kinda deal?"_

_**"I'll give you my chakra whenever you desire it and you allow me to feel the world again through your senses."**_

_"Okay. I'll take it. I'll tell you what I'll change my mindscape since a sewer wasn't my idea." Sure enough Naruto changed the sewer into a meadow like area…__Kyuubi was free to run around and the seal had changed becoming like a collar around her neck…_

_**"Hmmm... Much better kit. I like this more than the sewer more room to stretch out."**_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I assume you have a human form?"_

_Kyuubi looked at him and grinned mischivously, **"Of course I do kit…Do you really believe I remain a giant fox all the time?"** Soon the great fox began to shrink down._

_Naruto watched as the fox morphed into a beautiful woman with long crimson hair. She wore nothing, she was completely nude to reveal a very gorgeous body. Her breasts were very well-endowed rivaling Tsunade's famed figure._

_Naruto spoke, "So you're a girl." He was inwardly resisting a nosebleed, "A very pretty girl..."_

_Kyuubi blushed slightly from his complement, "You're a real chamer…Naruto-kun."_

_"So what is your real name? I'm assuming 'Kyuubi' is just your title."_

_"My true name is Kisara Naruto-kun…" the newly named Kisara replied with an even deeper blush._

_The two spoke for what seemed like hours._

_All too soon Naruto had to leave his mindscape… but he promised to visit Kisara again when he could._

Flashback end

Naruto and his team went to the academy to take the first test. Of course Sasuke had to be an ass and comment about the genjutsu. They met Team 9 which consisted of last year's top rookie Hyuga Neji, the last year's kunoichi of the year Tenten a weapon's specialist, and the 'deadlast' before Naruto... Rock Lee…

Lee showed his incredible skills when Sasuke arrogantly accepted his challenge in the hallway… Naruto snickered as he remembered Sasuke getting his ass kicked…He quite enjoyed the show… Their first test was easy, a written exam where they had to cheat without getting caught. Anyone who knew how to sneak information without being caught easily passed.

Naruto used his hidden intelligence to finish all 9 questions in the first fifteen minutes…For the remaining 30 minutes he slept…of course Sasuke's little fan complained but Naruto just tuned her out as always…Now they standing in front of a gate which leads to the 'forest of death' the location of their next test.

Naruto was deep in thought when a kunai grazed his cheek and cuts a strand of hair from a Kusagakure 'Genin'.

Naruto cursed, _'Kuso! I let my guard down!'_

Mitarashi Anko the proctor for this part of the exam appears behind Naruto and licks his cheek, "Even guys like you must pay attention Gaki…Mmmm… such tasty blood…It'd be a shame if you died in there..." The other genin flinched. Sakura was scared out of her mind.

Hinata was shaking her already low confidence waning even more...

Just then Anko quickly drew another kunai as the Kusa 'genin' appeared behind her radiating a massive killing intent, her tongue was shockingly extended and wrapped in it was the kunai that went missing.

"Your kunai I believe you dropped it." The 'genin' said in a dark feminine tone.

Anko took her kunai back. "Thank you but don't just stand there radiating bloodlust…or else it might get messy for you."

"I apologize but I just get so excited at the sight of blood and I was already revved up from your kunai cutting some of my precious hair." The Kusa 'Genin' looked down at Naruto.

The blond shivered slightly._ 'What is with this person? It's like she isn't even human!'_

Naruto went back to his team feeling the Kusa 'Genin's' stare on him.

The Kusa kunoichi licked her lips in a suggestive manner, _'Soon… Naruto-kun.'_

an hour later

Naruto and his team were in the forest trying to avoid getting into another brawl. After a run-in with some ninja from Ame they decided to make a 'password'.

Just as they were about to leave a massive wind blew straight at them…Naruto cursed again blocking his face, _'Kuso! This wind is a jutsu!' _He and Sasuke easily defended themselves. But poor Sakura got blown away.

Kisara spoke up, _**"Naruto-kun someone who smells like snakes is near!"**_ But Kisara could also smell a hidden scent as if the snake scent hid the person's actual scent...and this other scent was quite familiar to the demon queen...

The Kusa 'Genin' and her team stood there. "Now let's begin… the plan." She then created a Doton-Bushin to handle Naruto and Sasuke while she went after Sakura…She vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto called out. "Sasuke! Sakura!"

Sasuke answered, "I'm here dobe! But I think Sakura was blown away!" The two boys got up.

"Oh I'm impressed you withstood my jutsu." The Kusa-nin came forward, "You're both stronger than I thought." She then held up her scroll, "You have the heaven's scroll and you'd just love to your hands on our earth scroll wouldn't you?" She brought the scroll to her mouth and unhinged her lower jaw like a snake would and began eating the scroll.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were more than a little a sickened.

Soon she had swallowed the scroll and held her hand over her face showing a look of total insanity. "Well now…we shall fight…to the death!" She released a massive torrent of KI at them.

Sasuke and Naruto received images of their own demise. Naruto actually saw himself being shredded by a hail of kunai and Sasuke saw the same image.

But Naruto who had suffered much worse from the ninja and civilians in the village easily snapped out of it, _'Kuso! She's way out of our league!'_ He saw Sasuke struggling, _'We have to get out of here!'_

The Kusa-nin then flicked a kunai at them, _'Now to test his strength.'_

Naruto growled, "This'll hurt like hell but no choice!" He stabbed himself with a kunai and grabbed Sasuke dodging the kunai.

The kusa-nin watched, _'Hmmm… he used pain to snap out of my illusion.' _She licked her lips, _'You've grown so powerful Naruto-kun.'_

With Sakura

"Ow…" Sakura rubbed her head and slowly got up, "Sasuke-kun…Naruto-baka? Where are you?" Just then she heard a loud sound and looked up.

A massive brown snake was looking hungrily down at her.

Sakura paled and then screamed loudly, "SNAKE! AHHHHHHH!"

The snake winced annoyed and wrapped it's tail around her tightly to shut her up. It brought Sakura to it's mouth and then ate her… Unfortunately when it tasted her…The snake spit her back out she was disgusting…The snake made a hissing scoff and disappeared in a poof of smoke...

"My, you are so foul even predators do not want you." A dark feminine voice spoke.

Sakura shivered, "W-Who's there?" She was humilated and covered in snake spit.

The Kusa kunoichi suddenly came of the shadow of the tree, "It's just me…little girl." She had a sinister grin on her face and moved gracefully toward the younger much weaker kunoichi.

Sakura whimpered in sheer terror frozen by her enormous KI…Her Inner was even more scared hiding in the deepest recesses of her mind.

The Kusa kunoichi drew closer and closer toward the frightened pink-haired kunoichi…Her eyes took on a sinister purple glow, "Now let's see what I can do with you…"

Sakura's scream was heard all over the forest…

With Team 10

Sarutobi Asuma's squad who were the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho squad heard the scream.

Ino gasped, "T-That was Sakura! We have to help her!"

Shikamaru groaned. _'Ah man! Both you and Sakura are so troublesome Ino!'_ But the Nara and Akimichi heirs followed their kunoichi teammate as she leapt through the forest to help her once best friend-turned love rival.

Little did they know what they'd find.

With Naruto and Sasuke

Sasuke was panting exhausted, "Dobe…"

"Shh..." Naruto shushed him, "She's too strong for us right now teme. We have to get out of here."

But they didn't see the massive snake coming for them.

Naruto quickly leapt back.

Sasuke freaked and threw shuriken, "Get Away!"

Naruto sneered at him, _'So much for the 'mighty' Uchiha. I could use Kisara-chan's chakra… but I want to try something else…Yeah I can use 'it' my kekkei genkai!' _The blond then closed his eyes and concentrated gathering his chakra…Yes Naruto had a very powerful and ancient bloodline trait inherited from his father…One that surpasses any dojutsu and elemental bloodline. For it is a chakra-based and body manipulation bloodline…Naruto has the chakra level of a Kage and has the strength to match Tsunade when his kekkei genaki is active…In fact Naruto's kekkei genkai is said to be the predecessor of the three great dojutsu.

Sasuke was still recovering from the encounter with the giant snake.

The Kusa-nin crossed her arms while waiting for one of them to make a move…Soon a storm of not blue or red but pure golden chakra erupted around Naruto's body...rocks that were hidden well in the ground rose up around his body...

The blond smirked and rushed forward glowing with a bright yellow chakra which took on a strange form like flames…Naruto's hair spiked up and now looked razor-sharp…his muscles filled out a little more and he grew a half a foot taller…

The Kusa kunoichi was surprised before she lowered into a defensive stance...She recognized the bloodline instantly...

Kisara opened her eyes in surprise.**_ 'Naruto-kun…has this much chakra even without using mine!'_**

Sasuke was completely shocked and jealous. _'Why…Why does the dobe have so much power! What have I been doing all this time!'_

Naruto cocked one hand back and punched forward… sending a massive shockwave forward which created a mighty tremor throughout the forest knocking down several trees.

with Team 10

Asuma's team looked around the forest…They smelled blood and a lot of it. They also felt what seemed to be an earthquake.

Ino called out worried, "S…Sakura?"

Just then they jumped as they heard the rustling of bushes.

Quickly they all drew their kunai and got into defensive stances…But then a certain pink-haired girl came out of the bushes surprised to see them.

"Ino? Shikamaru? Choji?" Sakura walked out of the bushes…holding a bloody kunai in each hand…Her clothes looked normal for someone who had just been screaming earlier…

Ino was shocked, "Sakura! You're okay…We heard you scream earlier, what happened?"

Sakura smiled, "Oh… I just ran into an enemy shinobi and delt with him." She turned to face something hidden in the bushes…The corpse of a Konoha ninja… kunai littered the corpse's body. He also had several fang marks on him like he had been attacked by a giant snake…his teammates were on the other side of the bushes they were in no better shape…in fact they were in worse shape…

Shikamaru's teammates maybe brain-dead but Shikamaru himself is not…He noticed Sakura's eyes seemed to have a strange almost sinister glow to them,_ 'Hmm…Sakura's acting strange…Nah…it's too troublesome to think about.' _little did the lazy genuis know that this time he would pay the ultimate price for his usual attitude...

Sakura looked at Team 10, "You know Ino…this forest is pretty dangerous for you guys…There's enemies everywhere." She looked down with her hair shadowing her eyes, "You might get hurt…"

Ino was surprised, "What do you mean Sakura?" If Ino looked into Sakura's eyes right now she'd die from fright at the sheer sinister glow they had.

Sakura placed her hands in a seal…Her eyes suddenly glowed… Instantly Team 10 felt the surrounding area beginning to spin rapidly and soon they all collapsed on the ground from the genjutsu Sakura used. The pink haired kunoichi walked up to them with a sinister smirk, _'You three will be useful for my plans.' _She knelt down and went through handseals. then she placed her hands on their heads…a very sinister purple chakra erupted from her body and some of it went into all of Team 10's bodies…Instantly Team 10 woke up… but their eyes were blank to reveal they were under her control.

Ino bowed, "Team 10 at your service my lady…" Her usual loud voice was softer and currently emotionless…The two boys also bowed as if Sakura was their master.

Sakura ordered, "Now go find me an Earth Scroll." The mind-possessed Team 10 bowed again and vanished via ninja-speed. Sakura then looked at herself in the water nearby with disgust,_ 'How can this little weakling call herself a shinobi? She is pathetic! The academy has sure lowered it's standards since my Genin days.'_

soon her now-slaves arrived. Ino spoke in a monotone, "Milady we have retrieved an earth scroll for you." she held up an earth scroll they had stolen from another Konoha team.

Sakura took the scroll, "Thank you…now leave this area and act like yourselves…I'll call on you if I need anything else."

"Yes milady." with that Team 10 leapt away.

Sakura watched them leave with a dark smirk. Soon three Ame-genin landed in front of her…They all had dark grins thinking this would be easy…poor fools…they know not their fates...

The leader smirked, "Well…Well lookie what we got here… a little konoha kunoichi all alone! you shouldn't be here girlie! There's thugs like us around!"

"Hey boss! Let's have some fun with her!" The left one said licking his lip nastily.

Sakura didn't even look at them, "I don't have time for you three morons…get lost."

The leader growled, "What was that! You know…we were going to simply scare you but now we'll have to get rough!" They released their KI at the 'Genin' expecting her to faint out of sheer terror…Alas she did not…in fact she wasn't even phased by their KI…

"Oh dear…you call that pathetic attempt KI?" Sakura turned her head to face them and instantly the three Ame genin were filled with terror…'Sakura's' eyes went from a soft emerald to an eerie poisonous green… her pupils had become slits like a snake…she smirked evilly revealing long serpent fangs, "Why don't I show you little rookies… **how ****it's really done!" **An evil purple-black aura rose up around her… changing her slightly… her nails turned black and became razor-sharp posionous claws… her hair spiked and lengthed a little… Her KI was a _thousand_ times stronger than what anyone else could pull off.

The three poor Ame genin were doomed…As 'Sakura' slaughtered them mercilessly and instantly …killing them with her youki and claws. The three were now utterly and completely dead…'Sakura's' features returned to normal and she disappeared into the forest to find her teammates and her clone.

With Naruto

Naruto growled as he avoided another wind jutsu from the Kusa-nin. He aimed his hand at her and fired a blast of pure raw chakra only to have her leap back avoiding it. However the blast destroyed the tree she landed on…forcing her to head to the next nearest trees not yet destroyed.

The Kusa-nin smirked while waiting, _'No doubt about it Naruto-kun has 'that' bloodline alright…'_

Naruto blocked a powerful kick from the Kusa-nin and punched her in the face sending her flying…Sasuke was helpless just watching this battle of the titans with deep jealously and resement in his heart.

With Anko

Anko was eating her dumplings and using the sticks to create the symbol of Konoha…

"Anko!" The snake mistress turned to face the one who called her.

It was another proctor he looked frightened, "We found several dead bodies! But there's something strange about them!"

Anko was interested, "Strange?"

They led her to the place where they found the bodies…Anko was completely stunned at the bodies' damage…They were faceless…and looked like they had been partially digested by a snake…Being a snake summoner herself there was only one other person…her former mentor the Snake Sannin…Orochimaru…Also she recognized the pink-haired girl from Kakashi's squad…she wasn't just faceless that whole area was skinless…almost as if someone had torn her face completely off…

_'There's no doubt whose jutsu was used …why would **he** be here!'_ Anko went instantly into action, "Tell Hokage-sama what you saw! I'm going in!" She vanished via shunshin heading after who she thought was her former sensei…

Hidden

An unknown team has inflitrated the forest and was heading for the tower along with the other teams...The team was made up of two boys and a girl like all the teams...but this team was even more dangerous than the Sand Siblings...thye kept to the shadows of the trees remaining hidden...

* * *

All right this is it for now! It seems someone is running around disguised as Sakura and her body has been found! And it seems the Chunin Exams have more than just one inflitrator who is it? Well...that would be telling wouldn't it? Next chapter our mysterious summoner reveals herself!


	2. Snake Queen Revealed, Third Exam begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters! I only own the OCs that will appear later on…

* * *

Anko leapt through the forest, _'There's no doubt in my mind… It's **him**!' _The Snake mistress growled as painful memories rose up to the surface…She raised her hand and rubbed where the curse seal was on her neck… She planned to go after Orochimaru herself and take him down…Even if she was only a Special Jonin she knew enough jutsu to possiblely take him out…unfortunately she's a few years too late…

With Naruto

The blond jinchuriki shot toward his adversery with two chakra blades in hand…But the Kusa-nin allowed him to strike her and then turned into a log…she used the art of the substitution to trick him…Naruto growled and closed his eyes to sense out his opponent.

Soon the Kusa-nin tried to attack him from behind but Naruto easily countered and the two of them traded powerful intense blows.

Sasuke was jealous, _'Why…Why does he have so much power! **I** need that power!'_ Sasuke's fists were clenched so hard… that they popped…Then he heard his brother's words in his mind, _"Foolish little brother…if you wish to kill me then foster your hatred…despise me! Cling to life without honor like the worthless coward you are!" _Sasuke growled,_ 'No…No! I will not fall for it! I must obtain power!'_ His Sharingan activated with two tomoe in each eye.

But the two titans ignored the Uchiha prodigy and continued their match…They were fighting at S-rank level.

Sasuke snarled, _'How dare they ignore me! I'm an UCHIHA ELITE!' _He went through handseals, "Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu!" He blasted a fireball at both of them.

With Anko

The snake mistress landed on a thick branch when she sensed an evil powerful chakra behind her. Anko quickly reacted and used her jutsu, "Hidden Shadow Snake hands!" Out of her sleeve appeared several small snakes which attacked her opponent…But to her shock… her assailant easily avoided them.

A feminine voice spoke, "Anko-chan it's been awhile…I see you've mastered our snake jutsu quite well."

Anko was stunned, "Who are you and how do you know my name!" She was horrified and thought it was Orochimaru after all…Anko drew a kunai and held it in a threating stance, "Why don't you come out…Orochimaru!"

"Sorry Anko-chan… I'm afraid Orochimaru is gone…" Anko was shocked…Orochimaru was dead? How'd he die? She was about to get her answer…

Soon a young girl with long pink hair appeared out of the shadows…She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs… tight dark green shorts…her eyes were an emerald green.

Anko's eyes widened in shock, "No… No way! You can't be alive …I saw your body!" Anko couldn't believe it… she knew this girl was dead…then how was she standing here in front of her and why did she get the same frightening feeling from her as she got from her former sensei Orochimaru?

Sakura smiled, "That's right Anko-chan…I'm the one who killed those shinobi…Now Anko-chan you've been a very bad girl." She raised one hand and her pointer and middle fingers suddenly extended like spears, "And bad girls must be punished."

Anko was so shocked to see that happen that the strange technique struck her in the stomach and went out her back…Anko coughed up blood and blood pooled from her gaping wound…Her vision began to wane as she felt a sharp burning feeling go through her body…

"W-Why did you?" Was the wounded special jonin's question.

Sakura spoke, "Because you never helped my son when he needed it Anko-chan."

"Y-Your son? Wait…you're not the Haruno girl at all!" Anko's eyes widened at the realization.

'Sakura' giggled, "You're right…I'm not Haruno Sakura because…" Her eyes flashed a dark purple, "I killed her…Let me show you my true form." The girl brought her hand up to her face and the false skin dissipated to showed her true face, body, and outfit…

The young girl now became an adult woman in her early twenties with long blood red hair which went down to her ankles.

Black highlights and streaks were visible in her hair…her eyes were a dark venomous violet with reptilian slits for pupils …her skin was an unatural white and her nails were a blackish-violet and razor-sharp…Her lips were decorated with venom purple lipstick…Her outer clothes consisted of a long sleeved black dress…which went down to her knees…the top of the dress was low-cut to reveal her very ample cleavage and large breasts (Tsunade/Mei size) which were accented by the mesh outfit she wore underneath for the lower part of her outer clothes… she wore shinobi shorts in the same black color…All over the dress's sleeves and front and sides were several images of purple snakes…The kanji for 'Nidaime Otokage' could be read on the back…

Anko whispered in disbelief before the venom took her, "K-Kushina-sensei…" She collapsed from the venom and it began to slowly change her body and the mark on her neck…

Kushina looked at Anko with some regret, "Anko-chan you've dissappointed me and I'll deal with Yugao-chan and Kurenai-chan soon enough…" She looked up at the heavens and her eyes flashed a venomous green full of hate,_ 'Konohagakure you will suffer for your crimes against my son!' _A dark-purple snake-like aura surrounded her as she released the full brunt of her KI.

With some of the other teams

Most of the other genin teams all collapsed from sheer terror from the KI. Somehow Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 didn't feel it or were too busy to notice…

With Gaara

The normally murderous jinchuriki shivered and whispered, "SHE's angry…mother is frightened."

His two older siblings both cowered remembering who 'she' was and knew that she was the only person that made Gaara and even the Shukaku submit to her will due to her sheer power…

Konohagakure square

Several civilians especially those with weak hearts or the elderly all died from the sheer bloodlust emitting from the forest of death…children all screamed and had to comforted by their parents.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen felt a monstrous KI from the Forest of Death,_ 'This…this terrible bloodlust…I haven't felt anything this powerful since the Kyuubi…'_

Hidden chambers

Danzo could barely move from the murderous intent felt…his visible eye wide with surprise,_ 'This intent is inhuman…! I must capture whoever released this much killing intent.'_

He snapped his finger and summoned a squad of his agents. They bowed, "What is your command Danzo-sama?"

"Go to the Forest of Death and capture whoever released this KI I could always use a bodyguard…Also bring me the Kyuubi Brat I will not be denied my weapon any longer!"

"Yes sir." With that the ROOT forces vanished into the shadows.

Danzo had a dark glint in his eye, _'I will capture this person and the demon brat…and use their powers to take over as Hokage then I'll conquer the elemental countries and rule the world!' _He didn't hear or sense the shinobi approaching from the shadows.

A cold voice asked, "Are you Danzo?"

Danzo turned only to feel a blade stab into his back and right out his chest…A white-haired man with green eyes had stabbed him with a sword that strangely was made of bone. He wore an open purple robe-like zipper shirt and purple pants…Two red dots decorated his eyebrows and a curved tri line symbol adorned his chest...two red hair pieces tied two bangs of his hair…He was tall but young only about 2 years older than the rookie ninja which put him at age 15.

This young man is the last remaining member of the Kirigakure Kaguya clan Kimmimaro…he had been his clan's secret weapon due to him inheriting the purest of their bloodline known as the Dead Bone Pulse…when he was a child he had been locked up in a damp prison by the clan leader…his own father who feared his abilities…until he was needed…But because of this he had contracted a fatal illness…after his clan was killed in the kiri bloodline purges… Kimimaro was all alone until he met Kushina who by then had taken over as the new Snake sannin and became the Nidame Otokage (Orochimaru was the Shodaime Otokage) …She sensed the potential Kimimaro had and offered him a place with her…he took her up on her offer and was trained for battle…he took over the Oto-nin Four soon they were known as the Oto-nin Five… until one day during a mission… his illness which had laid dormant within him all those years suddenly reared it's ugly head…Kimimaro had to retire from the front lines and was close to death…however Kushina had been prepared for this having Kabuto sneak into Kirigakure after recruiting Kimimaro and search for his records…being a master spy and medic Kabuto easily found Kimimaro's health records in his old clan compound…Thanks to this finding Kabuto managed to diagnose and cured Kimimaro's illness…And now the fully healthy Kaguya returned to the front lines as the leader of the once-again Oto-Nin five.

"By order of Otokage-sama… you are sentenced to death…" Kimimaro ripped his bone sword up and cleaved Danzo's head in half, "Hmph…it is done. That's one nuisance out of Otokage-sama's way." The headless corpse fell to the ground still spurting blood from the neck…

Just then a lion made of ink tried to attack him only for Kimimaro to dodge it with ease…

A pasty boy who looked similiar to Uchiha Sasuke came out of the shadows with a scroll, "You killed Danzo-sama…I will avenge him." He wore a black shirt that revealed his pale pasty stomach and black shorts…He also had a hiltless tanto on his back.

Kimimaro drew another blade from his shoulder, "Hmph…Dance of the Camellia." He now held two bone swords one in each hand.

The boy painted a picture on the scroll, "Super Beasts Imitation Picture!" Several ink lions rushed from the paper at Kimimaro.

But the powerful last Kaguya easily used his superior dance-like skills to avoid and destroy the ink creatures…Soon all of the boy's creatures were gone.

"Impressive skill you have boy." Kimimaro complimented, "But…I have no time to play with you." He then attacked rushing at the boy and delivering quick skillfull slashes to several vital points of his body…The Sasuke look-alike fell to the ground barely awake…also his scroll was sliced up…

Kimimaro retracted his bone swords, "The first part of my mission is complete…time for the second part… the elimination of the civilian council." He soon walked out of the chambers…leaving behind several corpses of all the ROOT ninja and one barely alive…

In the forest

Kushina calmed herself down and her aura faded away…Soon her spy Kabuto arrived in a poof of smoke…

Kabuto chuckled and adjusted his glasses, "My, my Kushina-sama I see you used your venom on your own former pupil…If she doesn't die from it then she will be mutated by it…You're even more cruel than Orochimaru-sama ever was…" he had to admit working for Kushina was way more trilling than working for Orochimaru…

Kushina looked at him with a dark shine in her eyes, "Enough of the compliments Kabuto-kun I sense that Naruto-kun is in trouble." She turned her attention in the direction where she sensed her son's chakra signature…

"Oh you should go assist him Kushina-sama… I'll take care of things here."

Kushina nodded and vanished heading for where Team 7 was fighting her clone in the Kusa-nin disguise.

Kabuto then vanished a minute later.

With Naruto

Naruto had formed a giant barrier of chakra and protected the 'Kusa-nin' too. He growled…And was exhausted putting up barriers was really tough work even for him…Naruto glared coldly, _'That…that bastard…He didn't even care that **I** was right in the line of fire.'_

Sasuke looked to see the damage by his fireball but was angered to see no damage at all. He snarled, _'Damn it! Why didn't my jutsu work!'_

Soon The Uchiha prodigy was about to try again.

But then an immense chakra was felt heading their way…Naruto passed out from exhaustion having not used his bloodline since he had awakened it at age 5…Soon a person appeared…a woman…the Kusa-nin vanished in a puff of smoke revealing she was a clone.

Sasuke glared but then gasped at the woman's beauty, _'S-She's goregous! Way prettier than any of the pathetic girls in my class…And that chakra! It feels so powerful! I must have her!'_

The woman had long blood red hair and violet eyes…Her dress really showed her sexy form off …She vanished and before Sasuke could react…knocked him out with a chop to the neck…

Kushina turned her attention on the unconscious Naruto, _'Naruto-kun… you really are a dead ringer for your father.' _She opened her mouth and out came a snake and from the snake's mouth came the Earth scroll she had swallowed earlier. Kushina picked up the scroll and placed it in Naruto's pocket…She lifted him into her arms and summoned a shadow clone to carry Sasuke. Instantly she vanished knowing where the tower is…

A few minutes later

Kushina appeared via shunshin at the tower and retook the guise of Haruno Sakura.

two days later

Team 7 'mysteriously' were at the tower …They were all currently asleep…with Sakura sleeping next to Naruto.

"Ugh." Naruto woke up and yawned, "What a nice sleep…Wait what day is it?" He saw Sasuke still unconscious…Naruto smirked and kicked Sasuke, "Wake up Uchiha."

"OW!" Sasuke woke up from the kick and rubbed where Naruto hit him…He glared, "Damn it dobe! What'd you kick me for!" The two got into each others' faces.

Naruto sneered, "Want me to kick you again?"

"Do it dobe! I dare you!" Sasuke and Naruto got ready to throw down here and now.

Sakura woke up due to the yelling, "Huh? What's up with you two?" She looked confused on the outside…inwardly she was thinking, _'I see… Naruto-kun has a deep resentment toward the Uchiha…this will make it so much easier to turn him against the village!'_ She smiled evilly inwardly, _'It seems these fools have a use after all! I'll surely be able to convice Naruto-kun to join me.'_

Sasuke and Naruto both quieted noticing their kunoichi teammate was awake.

Sakura suggested, "I think we should open the scrolls now."

Naruto felt something in his pocket and pulled out an Earth scroll, "Huh? Where'd this come from?"

Sakura smiled and explained, "I stole it from an enemy team Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Sasuke both gaped as they stared at Sakura, _'How on earth did she beat an enemy squad by herself!' _Naruto was shocked at her use of his real name and adding the 'kun' suffix.

But they decided it was too much trouble to think about and they opened the scrolls. Naruto opened the Earth and Sasuke unrolled the Heaven's scroll…But all they saw was a strange seal and smoke began to rise from it.

Sakura realized, "Naruto-kun! Sasuke! It's a summoning! Get rid of them!"

Both boys obeyed and threw the scrolls down as the smoke increased and soon a man was seen standing there…He had tanned skin, a scar on his nose, and brown hair tied in a ponytail similar to Anko's.

This man was their former sensei from the academy Umino Iruka a Chunin instructor…he lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack…and at first he hated Naruto for it but teaching him over the years…Iruka learned not to blame the container for the tenant's crimes.

Iruka smiled at his former students, "Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura it's been awhile!"

Naruto was stunned, "Iruka-sensei? What's going on why are you appearing from a summoning jutsu?"

Iruka chuckled, "Well Naruto we Chunin are messagers for you genin about this part of the exam and I was lucky enough to become the messager for you guys." He checked his watch, "You guys just made it here it's almost over."

He soon went on and explained about the scroll they found on the wall.

Sakura was eyeing Iruka, _'Hmmm…He seems to like my son…however he didn't admit it until my son was nearly killed by Mizuki…speaking of whom I really should deal with him later…the fool thinking that I'd give him power for killing MY child…You may be helping my son now Iruka but it does not excuse you from my wrath!'_ Her eyes flashed purple before returning back to green.

A few minutes later

All of the passing teams were listening to the third as he explained about the truth of the exams…soon he offered anyone a chance to back out of the exams…after their third exam proctor Gekkyou Hayate arrived…He was a kind sickly looking man with a jonin vest, blacks pants, and a sword strapped to his back.

Much to Naruto's surprise Kabuto raised his hand, "I'm out."

"What? Kabuto?"

The silver-haired man smiled, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but ever since that encounter in the first exam with the Oto-nin… I've been death in my right ear."

Hayate spoke, "You're Yakushi Kabuto correct?" He wrote his name down on a clipboard, "Alright you may go."

The Sandaime along with the other proctors began talking about Kabuto's past.

Kabuto turned to leave and as he did a sinister look appeared in his eyes, _'If I stayed my 'old blood' might start rising again…and as a top spy that would not be appropriate for my mission…besides… with you masquerading as their teammate you've got everything under control don't you… Kushina-sama?' _He knowingly looked at Sakura an image of Kushina appeared above her. Kabuto walked away,_'I look forward to seeing you again someday Naruto-kun…'_

Sakura looked at Kabuto's retreating form with a knowing sinister glint in her eyes…she turned her attention on Team 10 who stood to attention at her gaze. She smirked evilly, _'Good they're still under my jutsu…They're still my pawns…Just as I planned.'_ Next she turned a cold hateful glare on the Sandaime,_'Sarutobi…I will make you suffer for your lies…for what my son has gone through because of your actions… you shall suffer his pain a thousand fold!'_ Her emerald eyes began to glow…and her fists clenched tightly…a faint dark purple aura began to seep from her body…only Neji, Hinata, and the Sandaime noticed it…

Hinata noticed Sakura's actions and shivered, _'I…I don't know why but… Sakura frightens me so much now!'_ She could sense something was very different about the pink haired girl… she wasn't all over Sasuke and wasn't scolding Naruto like she used to…Also she sensed a different presence than usual…the original Sakura was loud and annoying especially when it came to her raven haired teammate or talking down Naruto… but this 'new' Sakura seemed to have a much more commanding sinister presence.

Neji activated his Byakugan and stared at "Sakura",_'Her chakra…it's so sinister and evil…It's like she isn't even human…'_ He could see her chakra pathways but instead of them being blue… they were a dark purple and her chakra was like a dark flame seeping throughout her body…

Sarutobi remembered what Anko told him when he found her wounded in the hospital.

Flashback a day ago

Hiruzen was doing his paperwork with annoyance when a Chunin burst into his office…he looked like he ran all the way here forgetting about Shunshin.

"Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen sighed, "What is it?"

"It's Mitarashi Anko! She's…been attacked!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened, "What!"

"Yes sir! She's in critcal condition!"

Hiruzen ordered, "Take me to her!"

Yes Hokage-sama!" Instantly Hiruzen and the Chunin shunshined to the hospital…the people recognizing their leader allowed him in and took him when asked to Anko's room.

What Hiruzen saw shocked him…many medic-nin were standing around Anko's form trying to heal the deep pucture wound in her stomach…it looked like she'd been stabbed with a spear through the stomach…She had clad in nothing but her fishnet mesh making several of the males have nosebleeds from her 'assets'.

Hiruzen was horrified, "What happened to her?"

One medic nin turned, "We don't know Hokage-sama… we found her like this on our way back from the field and brought her in…"

Anko somehow woke up, "H-Hokage…sama…" She was in so much pain… it was difficult to talk.

Hiruzen asked, "Anko-chan who did this to you?"

"It…was…Uzumaki…Kushina…she's… the one under the skin… of… the 'new' Haruno Sakura…"

…

…

…

Sarutobi was stunned, _'Kushina's back? But where has she been all these years?'_ "Anko-chan is there anything Kushina wants?"

"Yes…sir…she wants to retrieve her son…the blond gaki…above anything else…"

Hiruzen backed up, _'She wants Naruto? But…she abandoned him…didn't she?'_

"Hokage-sama…Kushina-sensei told me…that Danzo captured her and gave her to Orochimaru!" Anko managed to say.

Hiruzen's eyes widened even further, "What? Danzo gave Kushina to my former student!" He realized,_ 'Then…Kushina didn't abandon Naruto after all! She was taken from him! I really misjudged the situtation!'_

Anko whispered before going unconscious again, "Hokage-sama…one last thing…Kushina-sensei is very angry with you…beware… she may come after you…sir…" with that Anko fell unconscious again…

Sarutobi shivered…he knew how dangerous Kushina had been before but who knew what horrible frightening jutsu she acquired under the tuition of his former serpentine student?

Flashback end

Hiruzen had heard the reports that Haruno Sakura was one of the Genin who died in the forest and now she suddenly shows up alive but different? There was no doubt in his mind who's really hiding within the skin of 'Haruno Sakura.' He could sense it…Kushina has surpassed even his old student Tsunade in sheer talent and chakra amounts…he had a feeling she was stronger than him now.

Soon Hayate announced, "Now…cough…we will begin the preliminaries…cough…look to…cough…the wall above the statue."

Everyone looked to see a panel open above the ram staute to reveal an electronic screen and it began scanning through names…

Soon it stopped and read _Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akadō Yoroi_

Sasuke smirked, "I get to go first huh? Hmph how unexpected…" The arrogance in his tone was so sharp you could cut it with a knife…

Yoroi smirked under his mouthcloth, _'Ooh I'm gonna enjoy beating you up Uchiha!'_

Naruto rolled his eyes as if he cared whether or not this bastard passed…

Hayate commanded, "Will…all…cough…but the two competitors…cough report to the upper balcony?"

The rookies and their senseis all went up to the upper floor except Kakashi… who came to wish his precious Uchiha good luck.

Kakashi spoke, "Sasuke…use whatever means to win…You're an Uchiha and you won't get in trouble if you kill anyone."

Sasuke and Yoroi remained down on the floor. Sasuke smirked, "Hmph…Tell me something I don't know Kakashi…Everyone shall soon fear the Uchiha clan as they should."

Ino was silent along with her team…because they were under 'Sakura's jutsu…They knew not to act up less they anger their master.

Asuma was surprised, _'Normally Ino would be cheering for Sasuke to win…and Shikamaru would say she's troublesome…what happened to my team? They've been acting strange ever since the second exam ended.' _

Kurenai was looking coldly at Naruto_, 'Soon demon… you will die by my student's hands…I managed to break Hinata from your mind control beast.' _Suddenly Kurenai felt a massive wave of KI aimed at her she was shocked to see Sakura looking at her with the same dark hateful glare she was giving Naruto, _'What's with her? I thought she hated the demon too and how is she releasing so much KI?_'

'Sakura' glared at her former genin, _'Kurenai… you're foolish to let my disappearance blind you to the truth…I'll make your students suffer for your crimes against my son.' _She was releasing Kage-level killing intent… more than enough to knock most of the other genin unconscious…yet Hinata was the only one to faint… the intent was too much for the poor Hyuga girl…she was instantly knocked out. Sakura smirked cruelly at the unconscious hyuga, _'She gives a bad name to all of us kunoichi…this girl is as pathetic as her mother was…'_ Her smile only seemed to grow more cruel remembering how she killed the weakling Hyuga after she had given birth to her second daughter…

Kurenai gasped when Hinata fainted, "Hinata!" She tried to wake her up but couldn't…Hinata was in a death-like trance from the intense KI alone…so the medics had to take her away saying she was out of the exam.

Neji watched Hinata being carried off with a sneer, _'Tch…Just as fate intended… she's a failure and always will be nothing more than a failure.'_

Kakashi watched Sasuke's battle intently,_ 'There's no way Sasuke will lose…he's the best of them all no one can beat him.' _He sneered under his mask at Naruto_, 'Especially not a demon he will eventually control as the lowly beast that it is.'_

Hayate spoke, "Cough…Uchiha Sasuke…Akadō Yoroi…you both have been chosen as the first ones to fight in the preliminaries…cough…Any protests?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

Yoroi nodded, "None here…"

Hayate nodded, "All right…cough…The first match of the preliminaries…haijime…cough!" He raised and lower his arm to signal the start of the match.

Sasuke leapt back and went through handseals, "Fire release: Great Fireball Technique!" He shot a fireball at Yoroi who easily avoided it…

"Ha! This'll be fun!" Yoroi placed his hands in a seal and they began to glow.

Sakura smirked, _'Poor little Uchiha…Yoroi-kun's techniques are the absolute worst you could face! Unless…you were born with a huge amount of chakra…like my son and I were…'_

Sasuke sneered, "Like your glowing hand is going to frighten me away! I'm an Uchiha you scum!"

Yoroi smirked, "I'm gonna enjoy taking you down a peg or two." He rushed forward with his glowing hand aimed to touch Sasuke.

The Uchiha began going through handseals again, "Fire release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" Sasuke shot multiple fireballs at Yoroi…but the older Genin easily weaved around them dodging them all…Yoroi soon managed to grab Sasuke in the forehead then pinned him to the ground…he began absorbing Sasuke's chakra.

Sasuke struggled, "My chakra! You're absorbing my chakra!"

Yoroi sneered, "It took you this long just to figure that out? How the hell are you the best genin the village has to offer?" He continued draining Sasuke's chakra…The Uchiha's struggles weakened… until he fainted from the chakra loss…

Yoroi let go of him and got up with a scoff, "Tch. He wasn't that hard to defeat."

Hayate announced, "Cough…I'm stopping this before it goes too far…Shousa Akadō Yoroi!"

Kakashi couldn't believe it, "How…How could my best student lose!" The other jonin were surprised as well.

Neji shook his head, _'I guess fate decreed Uchiha Sasuke to lose in the exam.'_

Naruto smirked, "I guess the Uchiha clan ain't all they're cracked up to be… eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi glared at Naruto, _'Ooh! You just wait demon! Soon you'll get yours! I'll avenge my sensei's death!'_ He shunshined down to the floor and picked up his prized pupil before taking him to the medics…who scrambled over themselves to take their 'beloved' Uchiha to the infirmary to be given the best medical treatment (kiss ups much?)

Kiba laughed, "Oh man! I guess the teme wasn't all that tough after all!" He got smacked by Kurenai, "Ow!"

Kurenai scolded, "That's not very nice to say about your comrades Kiba-kun."

Kiba grumbled something about 'Bastard Uchihas not being comrades.' "Ow!" Kurenai smacked him in the head again.

Akamaru snickered at his partner's dilemma.

Soon the Board began through names again and stopped at _Aburame Shino Vs Abumi Zaku_

Zaku the spiky haired Oto-genin smirked, "Who's that loser?"

Shino remained silent as they both walked down.

Sakura spoke, "Naruto-kun I have something to do I'll be right back…" She vanished quickly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _'What's gotten into her?' _He shrugged,_ 'Whatever it is… I like it! She treats me better now.' _Kisara finally spoke up,_ **"I don't know Naruto-kun…I sense something strange about her…" **'That you Kisara-chan? Where've you been?' **"I've been resting Naruto-kun… believe it or not even I need to rest once in a while.' **'I see so what's so strange about Sakura now?' **"Just keep a close watch on her Naruto-kun I sense the Sakura you once knew is no longer alive.' **'Sweet I never liked the old Sakura anyway!'_ Kisara sweatdropped before cutting off the connection so she could rest some more.

Infirmary

Sakura appeared at the infirmary and met the receptionist. She read through the girl's memories and winced,_ 'Ugh! I can't believe I have to demean myself like this!' _She put on her cutest pout for those who couldn't sense her true sinister power, "Hi! Um…I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm wondering if I could visit Sasuke-kun? I'm his teammate."

The receptionist smiled, "Of course you can he's just got a case of chakra exhaustion."

Sakura smiled back, "Thank you!" But inwardly she was disgusted and wanted to wretch…She was led to Sasuke's room and entered alone…but she noticed there were a couple of ANBU guard. The snake queen in disguise scoffed and then swiftly killed each one without any resistance…Injecting high fatal doses of her venom into them they died instantly and painlessly…Kushina prefered to make a kill as clean as possible…Sakura stood at Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha looked so peaceful in his sleep…aside from his casual muttering of 'Itachi vengance… is mine!'

Sakura dug into her pouch and brought out a syringe with a strange black ink-like liquid inside. She smirked maliciously,_ 'So…You want power to gain revenge? I'll give you power little boy…'_ She stabbed the needle into Sasuke's arm and pushed the plunger…the liquid went into Sasuke's arm…Sasuke groaned in his sleep but didn't wake…

The pink haired girl turned and left to go see Anko in the hospital…using the old style curse seal her predecessor gave Anko as a tracking beacon…

Hospital

Sakura arrived in the hospital and searched for Anko's chakra signal…she found it and went into the room she was in…Sakura smirked as she studied Anko's vital signs…they were still strong and her venom was still in Anko's system…The fools had obviously tried to eject it but her venom is no ordinary venom… it's a powerful demonic toxin that can change it's structure to appeared to be normal body fluid flowing through her victim's body to fool those who would try to remove it…Even her former sensei and mother-in-law Tsunade wouldn't be able to stop it…She walked over to her former pupil…and sat on her bed close to her…

"Anko-chan… I really hoped you of all people would know how my son felt… out of my three former students I liked you the best because we were so similiar back then." Sakura said with some nostalgia. She reached out and stroked Anko's hair, "You've dissappointed me Anko-chan…So you must be punished for your choices and I'll be dealing with Kurenai ands Yugao soon enough."

She sighed with some regret and stood up to leave. She vanished via shunshin not noticing Anko's chakra was beginning to change or her features becoming more snake-like…

Tower

The battle between Zaku and Shino got really tough but Zaku won by using his air cannons to destroy Shino's army and blowing the Aburame into the wall… before Shino could even create a beetle bushin.

Zaku sneered, "Tch. Like I said just a loser!" He walked back up to the balcony.

Kurenai and Kiba couldn't believe their eyes…Shino lost.

Soon Sakura reappeared at the bottom floor and walked back up where she stopped beside Naruto. She crossed her arms and gazed up at the board wondering who was next…The board soon read _Tsurugi Misumi Vs Kankuro_

This battle Kankuro won easily by using his mastery of his puppet known as 'Karasu' to trick his opponent who revealed his body's strange abilities to dislocate his joints.

The board ran through names again before stopping _Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba_

Kiba grinned, "All right! I'm up against the dobe this'll be easy!" He basically made a complete fool of himself dancing around like a total moron.

But Akamaru wasn't so confident…something about Naruto had changed big time and he had a feeling they were screwed…

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Kiba, _'Heh…so he's Tsume's kid eh? looks as mangy as she does!'_ Originally Kushina didn't like Tsume…the Inuzuka Heiress had always be hanging around her …plus she didn't like how she smelled…so she pretended to be her friend…but gradually over the years she began to notice how similar they were in attitude so she began to genuinely become best friends with her…until a few years ago when her spies told her Tsume was one of the ones who attempted to kill her son…She considered poisoning Kiba… but why she should deny her son a chance to vent some anger out on the mutt?

Naruto and Kiba walked down to the floor and faced each other.

Kiba spoke, "You know Naruto…I'll end this in one shot!"

Naruto smirked, "Hey that's my line mutt!"

Kiba scoffed, "Tch! Akamaru stand back and let me handle this!"

Akamaru shook his head and backed away…

Hayate announced, "The fifth match…Uzumaki Naruto…Versus…Cough…Inuzuka Kiba…cough…Hajime!"

* * *

Okay i'll end this chapter here for now next time Naruto reveals more of his powers and beats Kiba to near-death...What is the strange liquid that 'Sakura' has given Sasuke? And what about Anko's changing features and chakra? All that and more will be revealed next time on Rise of the Serpents!


End file.
